Story of a World
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: The world in which a young man named Sky and his friends is in a heck of a wreck. Half of the world is an oasis. The other is hell. Using their newly-found powers, Sky and his friend will fight the Lord of the Nether in order to protect their precious world.
1. Beginning of a story: Sky's POV

First Fic Ever! This is rated M just in case! Oh yeah, Yaoi and stuff in here.

**Summary: **The world in which a young man named Sky and his friends is in a heck of a wreck. Half of the world is an oasis. The other is hell. Using their newly-found powers, Sky and his friend will fight the Lord of the Nether in order to protect their precious world.

**Genre: **Adventure, Fantasy(Cuz I like Mages), Friendship, Humor, Suspense, and a bit*cough, alot, cough, maybe* of Romance.

**Main Characters: Adam(Sky), Ty(Deadlox), Jason(MinecraftUniverse), Dawn(Dawnables), ChimneySwift, Tiffany(ihasCupquake), Seto(Setosourcer), Dakota(KermitplaysMinecraft), Quentin(HuskyMudkipz), Mitch(Bajan Canadian), Jerome(ASF Jerome), Jordan(CaptainSparklez), and Antvenom.**

**Parings(Cuz I can):**

**Sky X Dawn (Cuz it's cute)**

**Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse (Cuz it's Yaoi and Adorable)**

**ihasCupquake X ChimneySwift (Cuz it's cute)**

**CaptainSparklez X Antvenom (Cuz fangirls love them)**

I think that's all the warnings... Anyways, enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V.**

_"Up...Wake up...Awaken..."_

The voice woke me up. When I opened my eyes, I was floating in a... Ocean?

I panicked, remembering about an incident that included the ocean. When I tried to flail my arms; it justed lay there, floating.

"F-Fuck... Where the hell-" I managed to say as the voice cut me off.

_"You. You are able to wield my power. Tell me boy, what is your name?"_

"Huh? My name?" I said dumb as a brick. "My... My name is Adam!"

_"I... See. Thank you. Until then, I bid you goodbye, Guardian of the Heavens." _Then a huge flash of light shine. It nearly melted my eyes. When I opened my mouth to cuss at the pain, I woke up. It was just a dream.

"Ah God..." I mumbled as climbed out of bed. I looked around my room. Still had the sky-blue walls. Still had the closet with a broken door. Still had the dresser with a huge mirror.

After surveilling my room, I opened my yellow curtains. Then I opened the small windows. I sniffed the air as a rush of cold air filled my warm room. The air smell almost like a scented-candle.

After I calmed down, I picked up the clothes that were placed on my bed. A black t-shirt with a black X and black pants. My normal clothes. I also grabbed my lucky pair of shades and my purple amulet that my, ahem, 'love interest' made for me. I rushed out of my room and went into the bathroom to tidy up for school.

Oh by the way, my name's Adam. My friends call me 'Sky'. They've call me that ever since I told them about my daydreams about flying over the world and flying with birds. I'm pretty much an average 17-year-old with a cool dad, a awesome mom, a douchebag, but awesome, roommate, and amazing friends, but it's not my family and friends that made my life unusual; it's our world.

Our world is split into 2 equal parts. One is called 'God's Oasis', where humans dwell. There are six main capitals. I live in the third biggest capital; Apollo.* Our ruler is Notch.

The other part is called 'The Nether'. It's ruler is Herobrine. The Nether is basically Hell except people can live there. Well, people who are kidnapped by the Nether soldiers.

This is the reason why I go to school. My friends and I go to school for the same reason: to protect God's Oasis. When we graduate from school,which is today, we instantly join the capital's guild, Brave Flame. Guilds are like the army except sometimes guild member take on request from farmers and marketers and shtuff. Guilds protect us from invading armies from the Nether.

So, uh, anyways, back to this morning.

After I finished brushing my teeth and all that stuff, I walked downstairs. When no one was looking at me, I jumped on the stair rail and slid down. I shifted my weight to my right, causing me to tumble downstairs and land on my roommate, Dakota.

Dakota's not my brother or cousin. We're not related. He's an orphan. We found him near the capital's fishing lake. He said he had no memories of how he got there. Actually, he had _no_ memories at all. He couldn't remember his own name. He says that all he remember is how his parents died, but he won't tell us how they died.

Besides him being an amnesiac, he acts like a devilish little brother. Whenever anyone ask my parents about Dakota, they say this:

"Oh, Dakota? He's Sky's little brother."

Really, that's what they say all the time. Like a freakin' robot.

"God! The hell Adam!? Next time use the stairs properly! Bitch..." I heard him say as he pushed me off of him. Oh, and he has a foul mouth like me.

"Hey, I saw you hop off the stair before frog!" I yelled back as he glared at me. The reason why I call him frog is because... Well, if you ever seen Dakota play Basketball, you would know why. Oh and don't call him Kermit. Or else you'll face the wrath of his foul mouth.

"Hey you two! Come here and grab your breakfast before it gets cold!" We heard my dad yell. We walked to the kitchen where my dad was surprisingly making breakfast. He doesn't cook sometimes because he thinks he's a bad cook. He's wrong.

"Fruit salad today. I took off the grapes off your salad Dakota." Dad said to Dakota as the frog dug into his breakfast. "I'm proud of you boys for graduating. I can't make it to the assembly, but I have something that'll pay off."

"Thanks Dad." I said with a smile as I fist-bumped my dad. Yelling Goodbye to Mom, who was working on her laptop, Me and Dakota ran out the door and into the market place, which was 20 feet away from our house.

People like Grailmore, whose Ant's friend and SlyFox-who's Chimney's and Cupquake's friend- greeted us while they sell their merchandise like pumpkin masks, BUTTER apples, and ores to people like farmers, villagers, priests, guild members... Wait, guild members?!

"Dakota, look! IRL guild members! Amazing!" I said as I nudged Dakota's back. We stare silently in awe at the guild members as the crowd swept us away.

When we snapped out of our daze, we were near school grounds. I asked Dakota if he was meeting up with Quentin, our friend who is a humanized form of a Mudkip, at the school's basketball court.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead. See ya loser." He said ignorantly as he ran and hopped off. I was left confused and mad.

* * *

While I was walking on the school's forest path, which is like a shortcut for me and my friends, I found my friends Ty, Jason, and Dawn resting under a cherry tree.

"Yo dudes!" I yelled as they glanced over at me and smiled.

"Mornin' Sky!" Jason greeted me as I ran to them and sat down. "We were just taking a break."

"We just got here a few minutes ago." Ty commented as he dug in his backpack for something. Probably his headphones.

Me, Ty, and Jason have been best friends since we were 9-years-old. We always backed up one another. Recently, Jason has told me that er, he, er, loves, er, Ty. I know he's not gay. I can tell Jason really likes Ty by the way he acts when Ty compliments him on something. He turns red as a cherry.

Ty pulled out his headphones which had the wires chewed and the band that holds the headphones cracked. I stared in horror at the mutilated headphones.

"Gah... God Damn wolves..." Ty mumbled.

"Speaking of wolves, how's your arm Jason?" Dawn asked as Jason waved his bandaged arm. Dawn has also been my best friend since I was 9. She sometimes acts like she's my older sister and we start fighting. I guess that's why I, uh probably, uh, like, uh, her.

Uh yeah, back to Jason.

Jason smiled cheerfully. "This old thing? It's just dangling, so I guess it's okay."

I got confused. Then I realized what they were talking about. "You mean... They made mutated wolves?" Wolves here will attack when you enter their territory or if you try to touch or hurt their young. Wolves aren't common here so...

Ty nodded. "Yeah. Herobrine got a hold of mutated stuff. He probably send some mutants. A group of them attacked us and killed Jason's arm and my headphones."

Dawn stood up. "We can have Ant or Jordan heal it when we get to school." Then she started walking away. Afraid of getting attack, Me, Ty, and Jason ran after her.

* * *

We made it to the school gates. Finally feeling safe, we quickly entered the school grounds. While walking through the 'break area', we saw Fin, who's Mitch's younger brother**. He was playing soccer with some other boys who was his age.

"Hey Adam!" Fin greeted us as he signal his friends that he was going to take a break. He ran to us. "Thanks for visiting me at the doctors!"

Dawn smiled at him. "You have to thank Chimney, Jordan, and Jerome too. Jerome and Chimney fought those bullies while Jordan restructured the broken bone in your arm."

The 15-year-old grinned. "Yeah, you're right! I have to give Jordan my best gratitude since he gave it his all when he was using healing artes***!" Suddenly, Jason and Ty started to chuckle.

"The heck are you laughing about?" I asked them, glaring the pair of laughing morons.

Ty began to talk. "Pfft... Well... We just remembered the time...*insert chuckle here* when we were 9 and Dawn broke her leg during her ballet concert... *more chuckles* and you tried to use healing artes and..."

Ty and Jason burst out in laughter. Dawn started to glare at us. I knew what happened at the end.

The story was that when we were 9. Dawn broke her leg when she was at her ballet concert. She was in a wheelchair for 4 months. She visit us at the capital's fishing lake. I was trying to impress her by trying to use a high-leveled healing arte to heal her leg. But instead of healing, I summoned a wind arte by accident and knocked her of her wheelchair.

"Uh... I said sorry, right?" I said weakly as Dawn made a fist and walked up to me slowly. Fin ran away and Ty and Jason backed away from me. Before I knew it, there was chaos.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

*Yep. The capitals will be named after famous gods. :p

** I think FinsGraphics would a nice little brother for BajanCanadian.

*** Yeah... That's a Tales of... Whatever*cough, Graces, cough* reference. I think.

Well, I didn't get to introduce all of the main character, but oh well. I'm pretty lazy. :p

Until we meat again doods.


	2. Ceremony: Dawn's POV

I was gonna update this fanfic before, but I forgot what the next chapter was going to be about. So after about a month or so of facepalming, I finally remembered what I was going to put in for the next chapter. XD

Yeah guys, enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V.***

"Ugh... Why all of a sudden punch me to death?" I heard Adam whine as Jason, Ty, Adam, and I walked down the hallway to our classroom. Our classroom was a mixed grade class. Half of the class were 8th graders and the other half were high schoolers. It's hectic, but it's a really fun class.

"It was for reminding me about embarrassing memories." I angrily said as Adam glare at me.

"What was so embarrassing about a 9-year-old kid casting an arte?" He retorted as a 'imaginary' anger vein 'appeared' on my forehead.

"Never mind. I'm actually glad you—"

Suddenly, Dakota and Quentin** wizzed passed us like they were race cars as they somehow knocked off Adam's shades.

"Dammit! That's why they used to have hall-monitors in the past! Frog! Mudkip!" Adam yelled as he chased after his 'douchebag' roommate and aquatic friend. Jason, Ty, and I laughed as Dakota and Quentin ran away in horror.

* * *

When we reached the classroom, I immediately greeted Seto— Adam's purple-haired friend who studies dark artes— and Tiffany— Adam's friends's 'sister'—, who were chatting with each other probably about how the guild will be like.

"Hi Tiff! Hi Seto!"

The brown/pink-haired and purple-haired 'mage' turned and smiled at us.

"Hiya!

"Mornin'."

Tiffany is really cheerful and sweet. Anyone could be friends with her. From shy teens to loud kids, she's willing to be friends with anyone. She and some of our other friends had purposely got held back so all of us could join the guild all together. Tiff has a nickname that sometimes people don't really get. Cupquake. It's a really cute nickname. The first one to call her that is Tiff's childhood friend, Chimney. He said when she was younger, Tiff had a addiction to sweets; exceptionally cupcakes. But of saying cupcake one day when Chim had made cupcakes for her, she had accidentally said 'Cupquakes!'. And that's how Tiff became an 'Cupquake'.

Seto is one of those quiet friends that hangs around with you and would make comments now and then. Sky and Seto get along well somehow. It's pretty weird since Sky can't be quiet and patient and likes to be rowdy while Seto doesn't like conversations and likes being in the sidelines. If you're really good friends with him, Seto is really a supportive and nice person.

"Nice haircut Dawn." Tiff commented as I untangled my short hair. It used to be so long that it went past my waist. Now my hair his neck length. It's easier to practice sword-fighting now.

"Thanks, I guess..." I said as I felt Adam staring at me. Don't know why he was doing that...

"Anyone seen Mitch and Jerome? They owe me something." Ty said suddenly as he looked around the room.

Right when he said that, Jordan— a non-talkative friend of Tiff's who's loyal—, Ant— A shy friend of Sky who is quite 'attached' to Jordan—, Chim— Tiff's friendly and daring childhood friend—, Mitch— Fin's friendly and comedic brother who loves playing sports and being active—, and Jerome— Mitch's close friend and roommate— came into the room, trying to hide their nervousness.

"Butterflies in your stomachs too?" Adam asked.

Chim nodded. "It's pretty normal. When something in your life changes completely, you easily get nervous."

Suddenly, Tiff had a pouty-face on. "You forgot to stop by my house again Chim."

Chim looked nervous(again). "I was helping that little medieval town near my house. One family needed a babysitter for a bit, so I stepped in and helped..."

"Isn't that what you said a week ago?" Adam commented as we stared at Chim as he adjusted his glasses.

Chim coughed before speaking. "Hey Ant, didn't you have some important news to tell us?"

Ant shook his head. "Huh? No, not really. I mean, everyone probably already seen or faced them before..."

"You mean those mutants? Seto and I fought some of these huge mutant rats on our way to school. They broke my bamboo sword..." Tiff commented as Seto glanced at his sheathed staff***.

"Man, it's like a mutant outbreak..." Jordan mumbled as he turned his back to us and pondered. We came up with ideas until the bell rang. It's time for a pop quiz...

* * *

"Holy crap, holy crap... We're gonna be on a stage... Everyone will see us... They'll notice us... Hgnnn..." We heard Ant panic as we walked around a stage set-up in front of the school. Ant doesn't like 'attention', so he'll panic if he's forced to be in a stage where people can see and notice him. Obviously, Ant has stage-fright. (OH GOD! IT'S A OCC ANTVENOM!)

"It's gonna be okay Ant. The audience is only gonna be teachers and parents of students." I said, trying to calm Ant down. He still looked pale.

Adam was staring at the clear blue sky. "It's kinda weird, ya know. That students our age join guilds or work like their parents. Isn't there another option than those two?"

"I heard that A+ students can join the Supreme Council in the Main Capital." Ty commented as we stared at Jordan. Everyone knows that Jordan is the _only_ A+ student in the school.

Jordan stared at us, looking a bit agitated. "I told you guys I have no intention of joining the Supreme Council."

Suddenly, Quentin pointed at red truck. "Whoa! Are those guild members?!"

All of us turned to the red truck. A man in his early 30s with lightly shaggy black hair, wearing a bright red leather tunic with flame-like patterns - which is the uniform for the guild, Brave Flame - came out of the truck along with a female with long brown hair in her late 20s, who was wearing the same tunic.

They walked up the stage and greeted us. "Good Afternoon."

We stood up straight while Adam greeted them back. "Good Afternoon, Sir."

The man smiled. "Why, aren't you a polite young man."

"He's not like this all the time." I commented as the man chuckled. Adam glared at me.

The man asked us a question. "Are you part of the students that are graduating from here?"

"Uh... Yes. Sir." I said. The man smiled.

"Then it's a good thing we met. I'm Brave Flame's second-in-command and your mentor for now on. You can calll me Chief."

Adam shook his hand. "It's a honor to meet you sir. My name is -"

The man cutted him off. "You're Adam or as your friends like to call you, Sky. You have a little below average grades in science, math, and social studies, but your grades are outstanding in Physical Education and World History. I take a guess that you're training for a possible career as an archaeologist?"

Jason, Ty, Chim, Mitch, Jerome, and I tried to hide our chuckles. Adam, Tiff, Ant, and Jordan were mind-blown.

"W-Whoa! H-How did you -"

Adam was cut off again, this time by the lady in her late 20s. "Your teacher has been keeping track of your guys activities and such." Whoa. Our teacher is a freaky stalker.

"Allow me to introduce Alice, Brave Flame's third-in-command and the most coldest soldier in our generation." Chief said as we laughed our heads off until our face were bright red. We chatted and fooled around until the ceremony started.

* * *

The ceremony was simple. Miss Alice and Chief introduced themselves, then introduced us and 7 others. Miss Alice pulled out a stack of folders out of her shoulder bag. While Chief was giving a speech, - which I didn't listen to because of my nervousness - Miss Alice handed us leather-covered folders. My folder was lilac-colored and had a phoenix-like design on the back and front. When I opened the folder it had information about me.

Name: Dawn

Age: 17

DoB: May 18th****

Assigned Guild Squad: Team Crafted

Assigned Weapon of Choice: Spear

Assigned Battle Class: Dual-All 'Special' Class

_'What's up with the 'special' class? I'm not that special.' _I thought as I glanced at Jason - who was on my right - and Chim - who was on my left.

_'Oh you and your friends are more special than you think... Hee hee!' _I heard a haunting female say as I broke into a cold sweat. Not wanting to make a fool out of myself, I pretended to look at my folder as I glanced at my suroundings. Jason and Chim couldn't have said anything to me. Their voices weren't feminine. Miss Alice couldn't have whispered that to me. She was at the front next to Chief.

I shook it off as Chief finished his speech. Miss Alice then gave us backpacks. My backpack contained a rusty-red leather tunic with a flame-like pattern, a necklace with a flame locket, a small booklet, and a dagger.

Without anyone looking, I held the backpack close to my chest. I didn't want to move in to the future. I didn't now if my future was gonna be bright or bleak.

I was burden by (part of) my past and I was afraid of the future.

So, I only have the present to be fond of.

There's nothing to be fond of in this present world.

* * *

*I had Dawn be more descriptive than Sky since I see Sky as a person that wuld go and get straight to the point.

**If I misspell Quentin's name in future chapters, ignore it.

*** ...Can staves be sheathed?

**** Not actually birthday. I just made it up.

If your wondering why I made Dawn's past seem tragic, you'll see in the later chapters.

Actually, I would like to say a rant about stuff I found on Tumblr and Devianart about Dawnables.

I don't think people need to bash her anymore(If people are still bashing her). Sky said on his twitter that they're still good friend and there is no ill will between them. And there was some people that said that Dawn cheated on Sky for Jason. -_-

I'm sorry. I have to facepalm that since I have information about our dear favorite Youtubers thanks to Twitter and Tumblr.

From what I saw from Tumblr, Sky lives in Washington. That would also mean that Dawn lives in Washington.

From what I saw in one of Jason's videos, Jason lives in Texas.

So yeah. Rant done.

:P


	3. First Day: Mitch's and Ant's POV

Pllllllffffftttt.

Bored.

Tired.

And Stuff.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Mitch's P.O.V.***

"Mitch!"

"Mitch!"

"Mitch!"

"Mitch!

"Mitc—"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M WAKING UP!"

I heard Jerome and Fin laugh and giggle their bums off as I brush off my bed covers. After the ceremony, Jerome and I packed up our important stuff for our new 'dorms'. You move into dorms or something when you graduate and join the Guild. Jerome and I were worrying about Fin, since he was only 15-years-old and he was gonna be home ALONE until he's old enough to join the Guild.

But it's a good thing Dawn's aunt and uncle— our neighbors— were kind enough to let Fin move in with them. Thank you god for letting us have angelic-like neighbors.

After I brush my teeth and all that good stuff, I went into the living room only to be greeted by a pile of falling boxes.(Thank goodness there was only pillows and quilts in dem boxes.)

"Holy Crap!" I yelped backing away on time. The pile boxes fell lightly on the floor. "I don't remember moving to be that difficult."

Fin stared at me as he 'slurped' on his oatmeal before he spoke. "That's because Jerome wasn't our roommate back then."

"Hey! Are you calling trying to say that I'm untidy?!" Jerome yelled as he popped his up from the kitchen. " 'Cause if you are, then... You're right. I'm a piece of untidy trash."

Fin and I laughed as Jerome pretended to cry. I swear Jerome could have a job as a really bad comedian. Wait, how does that make sense?

* * *

"Alright Fin, be a good guest to them. And please stay fit and healthy." I said to Fin protectively as he tried not to cry. I was dropping off Fin at Dawn's aunt and uncle's apartment, along with his bags full of his stuff while Jerome was calling Ty to pick us up.

"Don't worry about it Mitch. I'll be responsible." Fin replied plainly as he grinned.

"And when some chumps want to shove you up a wall..."

"I parkour outta there like a boss."

I started chuckling, lossening my grip on Fin's shoulders. "That and you run and shove your way outta there."

Fin started chuckling. "Right. Bye Mitch. Good Luck on saving the world." Fin's eyes were a little teary and he began to have a runny nose.

I gave him a nice ol' big hug. "Be safe, little bro."

* * *

Ty arrived 10 minutes later with his car. Jason was with him too.

"Hold on, let me get my stuff." I said, running towards the apartment. When I made it to my room, I peered outside my window. The orphanage that we live near had all it's kids in their yard, being entertained by a girl - probably around my age - who was presenting a puppet show.

The girl caught my attention. Don't know why... Maybe it's love? I kept staring at her jet-black hair as it shimmered in the bright golden sunlight, until a ghostly voice startled me.

_'Falling in love and missing the most important person in your life? Keh. Just don't get to off guard when you're fighting.' _

I jumped. "Holy Crap!" I looked around the room. No one was here, except for me of course. Grabbing the two bags that were on my desk, I ran out of the apartment.

"You look pale, are you feeling alright Mitch?" Ty asked me when I entered the car. I shook my head.

"Pfft. No. We better get going before Dawn finds us and scold us."

Feeling frighten, Ty started the car and headed to the guild camp; which is a huge headquarters for Brave Flame.

As the car moved forward, I couldn't help but look back at the apartment. Was our old home haunted? Or...

_'Pfft. It can't be haunted. I just need to calm down.' _I thought as we made our way to the camp, strangely quiet.

* * *

When we made it to the camp, we were immediately greeted by Ms. Alice.

"Welcome to the Guild Camp. I'll take your car and keys." She said plainly as Ty nodded and gave her the car keys. We got out of the car, got our bags, and put on our tunics. After we showed the guards our guild folders, - which are apparently our 'ID cards' - we walk through the corridors of the huge building.

"Should we look for Sky?" Jason asked as a group of girls waved at him and Ty. Chick magnets!~

"I guess we should." Ty said as he pulled Jason towards him, Jason's attention now on Ty.

"Looks like there's some bromance between those two." Jerome whispered to me as we chuckled at them. Ty must have heard us because all of a sudden he started to glare at us non-stop. Jason, being the 'love-clueless' person he is, was confused as ever.

After a few minutes, we bumped into Chief.

"Morning, sir." Jason greeted as Chief waved at us. Behind him, a girl with long jet-black hair ran away. She's the one from the orphanage!

"Are you looking for Adam? If you are, he and the others are in my office. They're just waiting for you four."

"Okay. Thank you."

And we headed off. But, we should have stayed and asked where his office was.

'Cause it took us 10 minutes to get to Chief's office.

* * *

**Ant's P.O.V.**

"Man... Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and Ty are sure taking their sweet-time..." Chim said as he slowly paced around the room. This room is impossibly Chief's office. But the building we're in was like a mansion. Or a house.

I glanced at everyone, looking at what they were doing. Sky was looking out the window. Dawn and Seto were looking at the bookcases around the room. Cupquake was looking and quietly critiquing the dull colored paintings around the room. Dakota and Quentin were trying to make Chim stop pacing. And Jordan was looking at a map on Chief's desk.

My cheeks turned pink. Jordan looks so calm when he's focusing or concentrating on something. I sighed. I had a little crush on Jordan. And I feel weird for doing that!

I sighed again as I slouched on the leathery couch. "Man. They're _so_ late. They probably got lost..."

As I said that, Mitch, Jerome, Ty and Jason barged through the door.

* * *

**Back to Mitch's P.O.V.**

Sky glanced us and smiled. "Finally you're hear! Did you get lost?"

"Actually, we were asking for directions."

I caught something different about Sky. "Oh, you got a new sword, right Sky?"

Sky glanced at his sheathed sword, which was tied to his waist. "Yeah. My dad got me it for a graduation present. He got Dakota a new sweet bow too."

"Speaking of weapons, I need a new axe..." I heard Jerome mumble as we chuckled. His addiction to axes are sometimes mood-changing.

The door opened and Chief came in. "Oh good. You found your way."

"That's why you shouldn't rush things, Mitch." Ty commented sacastically. I glared at him.

"Funny you say that Ty. Since you're the one who usaully rushes things." Jason giggled as the rest off us chuckled.

Chief cleared his throat before he talked. "I hope you guys are aware that a guild squad has 14 members, so reenforcements are easier to send."

Jordan spoke up. "There's thirteen members right now in 'Team Crafted'."

"So now I'll introduce you to someone; your new squad member."

Right on cue, the girl with the long jet-black entered the room. She used to have a white vest on when I saw her at the orpanage, but she now had the guild's tunic over her long sleeved black shirt. Strangely, she had a replica of the amulet that Sky has. The amulet had a huge white diamond outline with obisidan and gold.

"This is my daughter, Luna." Chief introduced. "I hope you treat her nicely."

"You were at the orphanage." I blurted out. Luna stared at me with her light gray eyes.

"I was volentering for extra credits. I didn't have enough credits to graduate. You can already tell I graduated late." Luna said as her cheeks blush. "Mind if you stop staring at me, Red Hood?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

Chief cleared his throat. "Anyways, we should talk about your guild duties." He sat down on his office chair. "Your 'base' will be the 'houses' near this building."

"Those deplex-like houses?" Seto asked. Chief nodded.

"Yes. You're allowed to live where every you like in the 'duplexs'." Chief countinued. "Usually, when guild members are 'unactive', they volenteer around the community and help out."

We slightly nodded.

"Do you understand the basics of the guild rules and battles?"

We all nodded our heads. Jason hesitated. He isn't the type to start fights.

"Alright then. Then let's get on to this weeks assignments." Chief grabbed some papers off his desk. "This mission is pretty easy. There is a town in the outskirts of Apollo Capital. The townspeople have been stating that the forest near the town has been... 'Rowdy'."

"Rowdy as in agitated animals?" Seto asked again.

"Yes. I will send a group of four to meet up with a more 'experience' guild member." Chief said as he placed down the pieces of paper. "Sky, I'm sending you, Dakota, Chim and Ant to the town and meet the guild member."

"Ain't it a little early for rookie guild members to do some missions?" I asked.

"Mitch, weren't you paying attention when the school had that 'welcoming assemble'?" Jordan said. "They were saying that the school itself is like the 'rookie' version of the guild."

Ant pitched in. "That's why the teacher taught us more of History and than other subjects."

"So it's settled. Sky, Dakota, Chim, and Ant will head to the town tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

I'm a little to tired to write more, so this is as far as I'll go. :P

I'm sorry if this chapter is... 'Crappier' than the others. I've been feeling weak this month. Sorry guys. ;_;

*I tried my best to talk like Bajan. XD

Hope you like Luna, the OC. You can thank LunaDiamond for letting me use her OC.

LunaDiamond: u/4495766/

Bye~~~~ :P


	4. Found Her: Sky's POV

LET'S GET DIS CHAPTER ONNNNNNNNN!

... Look, I'm stress out okay? OKAY? (Obviously stressed out)

Uh... Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V.**

The next morning I was waiting with Chim near the Gate for Dakota and Ant to get of their lazy butts and wake up. Like Chief said, we were free to live in one of the deplex-like 'houses' near his 'office'. There were three 'houses' so we split up into three groups.

Seto, Jordan, Ant, Jason, and Ty were a group.

Me, Dawn, Chim, and Cupquake were a group.

And finally, Mitch, Jerome, Kermit, and Quentin were a group. Luna lives with her dad so, yep.

"I would expect Dakota to be late. But, Ant too?" Chim commented as he cleaned his glasses. The frame had a flame-like pattern on it. Obviously the symbol for Brave Flame. I had the symbol on my shades too.

"Ant must have been reading a good book or something last night." I said, knowing my bookworm cousin.

... I didn't tell you guys that Ant's my cousin? Well, now you know!

"Or maybe he was having some fun with Captain." Chim said jokingly as we chuckled. Chim is one of the people to call Jordan 'Captain'. It's kinda a habit of calling him that, since he always so... I don't know. Responsible.

"Don't say things like that Chim!" We heard Ant yell as he and Dakota walked up to us. Both he and Dakota has a bit of bedhead.

"Alright, everyone's here. Everyone got their suplies?" Chim asked as we nodded. "Chief said we can use the horses for tranportation, so let's get going!"

We headed to the stables. Hearing petite footsteps, I stopped and turned around. Dawn was there, still in her nightclothes; a white long-sleeved blouse and black shorts.

"I wouldn't expect you to wake up in 4 o'clock in the morning." I said. "What's the occation?"

Dawn stared at me, looking a little pissed off. "... Be safe out there."

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Don't be stupid nor reckless! If you don't come back alive or one of your limbs are in the grave, then I'll..." Her voice trailed off. "Just come back safe."

I chuckled and hugged her, which surprised her. "Don't worry about it. I'l— No, We'll be okay."

I felt her smile. I backed away from the hug and ran off to the stables. She waved farewell.

When I got there, Dakota stared at me, smiling.

"What's up?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. The Frog shook his head.

"Nothin'."

* * *

During our way there, Me, Chim, and Ant were trying our best not to laugh at Dakota, who was riding a donkey. Or was it a baby horse? In any way, it was really small.

"DON'T JUDGE ME." Dakota said sternly as Ant let out a giggle. I haven't notice, but Dakota's frog hat wasn't covering his eyes, which were surprisingly golde— I mean, BUDDER colored.

"We should stop teasing him. He got feelings too." Chim said with seriousness. We rode in silence until we saw the sun go down.

"We should probably camp here." I said as I halted my horse. "We shouldn't attract mobs."

Chim, Ant, and Dakota nodded as they tied their horses to some trees. We set our 'camp' near some huge trees.

* * *

All of us stared at the fire. Dakota yawned and instantly fell asleep on the ground. Chim was resting his head on a tree. Ant was fiddling with his amulet and I was looking up at the night sky.

"So, you still have that habit?" Chim asked me.

"You mean of looking at the sky when I'm bored."

"Yeah."

"Been doing that since I was born." I jokingly said as I threw more dead branches into the fire. Ant and Chim chuckled along with me.

"Funny how we're all so quiet, even though we were excited last night." Ant said as he rubbed the zanite gem on his amulet. "Is it normal to be scared like this?"

I nodded. "It should be. I mean, We were always protected by the city. We've never explored at night."

It started to rain. Grumpily, I dragged the sleeping 'frog' under the huge-canopy-tree along with Ant and Chim. After a few minutes, Ant fell asleep. Then Chim, and finally me.

* * *

The next morning, we snacked on bread before we headed off on our horses. Seeing the town in the distance, we dashed over there.

We made it to the town before 12 o'clock PM. Luckly, there was a group of people who know Chim. They were willingly able to take care of them for us while we were off on our mission.

"So, we need to meet with some Guild member right?" Dakota asked as we walked around the busy town. We don't know the town's name— since it was in Chinese— but it's know for being one of the most busiest towns.

"Right!" Ant replied. "We just don't know where she or he is."

"We shoulda have asked those Cheif who the Guild member was." I mumbled as I scratch my dried-scalp-hair. "Let's try asking some the people around here."

We asked some of the townspeople. No fuckin' luck.

"It's already 3 o'clock..." Dakota complained as we walked through an alley. "By the way, why are we through an alley?"

I shrugged. Suddenly, we heard to sound of fighting and cursing. We ran to the source of the sound.

There were some punks picking on a lady with dull pink hair. I caught a glimpse of her tunic. It was the same as ours.

"Hey, I think she's the Guild member we're suppose to meet up with." I said before Ant walked up to the gang and kicked one in the face.

"Oh, fuck." I said, surprised by my shy cousin.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER THING!

DUN DUN DUN!

Okay I'm not funny. :/


	5. Fire: Ellie's POV

To the people who want to see OCs, YOU FINALLY GET SOME OCS! :D

Well, only one. -_-

Might be requesting OCs by the way. Note that they might die...

* * *

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

A black-haired boy saved me. Why did he do that? He would of got killed.

He just kicked the bastard in the face. I glanced at his friends. They were surprised as well.

_'They're wearing the tunic...' _I thought. _'My Lord... Is this a sign?'_

One of the bastard's goons punched the boy in the face. He glared at the goon before he kicked him in the abdomen.

One of the boy's friend— The one with the frog hat— helped me up.

"You feelin' alright?" He asked me. I nodded and watched as the all of the remaining goons charged at the black-haired boy. His friend with the purple amulet and black glasses began casting an arte.

"Gust!" The goons got knocked back into a wall. The boy stared at them before glaring at them.

"Scat, you abominations." He said roughly. They ran away in fear. The boy stopped glaring and his scowl soften. He grabbed my twin shorties*, which one of the goons stole from me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked me as he gave me my weapons back. I nodded.

"Yes. I was looking for some people before they gang up on me and started to harass me." I answered. The black-haired boy and his look-alike looked at each other before one of them talked.

"Are you the Guild member we're suppose to meet up with?" The one with the black glasses asked.

I shrugged. "I was told to meet up with some member from Team Crafted."

A boy with a buck-tooth smiled. "That's us."

I smiled at the group of boys. "Then it's an honor to meet you all. I'm Ellie."

"I'm Chim. The one with the frog hat is Dakota, the shy one is Ant, and the loud one is Adam." Chim introduced. Adam blushed.

"I'm not that loud..." He said as I giggled.

"Well Heroes," I teased. "How 'bout I treat you for coffee?"

* * *

We found a nice cafe in the center of the busy town. It wasn't that busy as the rest of the town.

When we got inside, we took a seat near the window, where we could see busy adults and playful children walking past the cozy cafe. I ordered us some pasteries and coffee.

"Er, Ms. Ellie?" Adam asked. He seemed uneasy.

"It's just Ellie."

"R-Right, Ellie. Is it really okay to relax while on a mission?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you guys deserve it." I smiled at them. They were oddly silent.

I notce AntVenom's amulet. It looked familiar. "That's an odd amulet you got there? Where did you get it?"

Ant's pure black eyes soften. "My friend Jordan gave it to me as a good luck charm."

My eyes widen. "Jordan Maron?"

Ant nodded. "Yes. D-Do you know him?"

I tried to hide my exicitment. "Uh, y-yes. We were good neighbors before he moved to Apollo."

"Oh, I see!" Ant said as he smiled at me. His tone was strangley filled with relief.

Chim, Dakota, and Adam snikered at him. Ant blushed pure red.

"J-Just what are you laughing at?" He asked shyly as Adam and I laughed.

* * *

After we had coffee, we headed for Primrose Woods, the forest that we were sent to investigate. I suggeted that the group of boys should rest, since it was it was already evening, but they persisted.

"I hope we're not spotted by mobs..." I murmured as I grabbed one of my shorties. We walked on the forest trail before we heard a loud crash.

"Pfft. A nice loud 'TIMBER' woulda have been easy..." Chim said sacastically as we flinched again at another loud crash. Without warning, a huge oak tree fell, now crashing towards us.

"Oh fuck! Scatter!" Adam yelled as we scatter away from the fallen tree. I tripped and Adam landed on me.

"OWW! God, you're heavy!" I complained as Adam apologized. Ant, Chim, and Dakota were on the other side of the fallen tree.

Just when I was about to tell them to climb over the tree, I heard a voice. I remember that voice. It was cold, sadistic, and demonic.

_'Wait... I-It can't be...' _I thought as my eyes widened. "You three hide! Adam, duck under that tree!"

Dakota, Chim, and Ant followed my orders. They hide near a blackberry bush. Adam and I ducked under the tree.

A group of... 'People' were walking by. "M'Lady, please don't cause anymore trouble. The towns people may get curious."

The woman of the group spoke. "Can you blame me? They don't have trees in the Nether!" She sat on a fallen tree. "Plus, who knows if one crushes a person... Hee hee..."

She and her group walked away. After a while, we poked out of our hiding places.

"I think we found the reason of all the rowdiness." I said. "Let's go back to the Guild and report th-" There was a huge gust of wind and gravity was crushing us.

"What's going on?! Did those people started this?!" Dakota asked.

"Either way, we need to find out!" Adam said as he ran after the woman's group along with Chim and Ant. Dakota and I shortly followed.

* * *

When we caught up to them, there was fire.

"A-A forest fire?" Ant said as he covered his face from the non-stop gust of wind. "H-Hey, there they are!"

The woman was holding what looked a diamond orb while she was surrounded by a ring of bright flames. She and her minions looked straight at us.

"You?! Why are you here, you incomplete nitwit?!" She yelled at me. "Jay! Attack them!"

"Yes, M'Lady!" One of her minion charged at us.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS, OH MEH GURD!

Yeah, I'm not funny. ;a;

I hope you like Ellie. She's very important to the plot. C:

*A Shorty is basically a mini version of a shotgun.

Author's Thank You: Thank you to the peoplez who Favorited and Followed my story and Thank You to the peoplez who reviewed my story! It helps out more than you think! :D

See you later doods. ;D


	6. Awakening: Dakota's and Sky's POV

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy dood~. :)

I'm back and I'm sorry I kept you guys waitin'. XP

So, there's some action in here and I'm not the best at describing fights so...

DON'T HATE ME. I ALREADY LOSS SOME FRIENDS AND I'M STILL RECOVERING ABOUT IT.

;-; Enjoy the chapter... While I go whine about missing out on Pax Prime...

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V...**

Out of instinct, Adam and I pulled out our weapons and fought. Adam slashed the bitch away. Then I pulled out my bow made of strong spruce wood and shot a arrow. It hit the bitch in the chest, which I wasn't aiming for.

"S-Shit..." I said, my throat dry as a desert. "I didn't... I didn't meant t— Huh?"

The guy fell to the ground and turned into a pigman-zombie. Well, we didn't expect that.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ant yelled as he fought off some of the lady's minions with his sharp zanite sword. "Are these mutants?!"

"Correct!" Ellie yelled back as she dodged swings of daggers swiftly. "They're from the Nether! We need to force them to retreat and prevent them from reaching the town!"

"Understood, boss!" Chim said jokingly as he jumped into the air and slashed away enemies with his iron sword. He backed away and quickly mumbled an incantation. "Guide the Northern Lights! _Crescent Moon!"_

A beam of aura fell from the sky, marking the burnt ground with a crescent-shaped moon. The minions that were in the presence of this arte were knocked off their feet.

"Nice work Chim!" Adam complimented as he dashed towards the ring of fire. "Now to wipe out th—" The lady kicked him into Ant and they tumbled onto the ground.

I could see closely now. She had the darkest shade of black hair, which parts of it was braided into small braids. Her clothes were made up of a huge red coat, a black blouse, some really short shorts, and brown potato-like shoes. She had a smug smirk and golden sadistic eyes that were piercing through Adam's and Ant's souls. She looks like she's Chim's age.

"So, you fought the pigmens and won, SO WHAT? You puny pieces of shits can't defeat me." She glared at Ellie. "Exceptionally you, YOU DAMN INCOMPLETE FALURE!" She charged at Ellie with her staff, looking seriously pissed off as fuck.

Ellie shot a bullet, aiming for the lady's shoulder. She missed. Bravely, I pulled back my bow and shot an arrow. It got the lady's shoulder and she staggered back.

"Son of a gun!" She cursed as she pulled out the arrow and snapped it in two. "Now, don't be getting me pissed off!" She charged at me. I jumped, being the 'frog' I am. I stepped on her head as I did this.

"Dakota, listen to what she says and don't tick her off!" Ellie hissed at me as I sagged my shoulders.

"And how do you know all of this crap? Do you know her or something?" I hissed back. Ellie pointed at her.

"That is Alyss. She's a sadistic brat and likes to hunt people." Ellie explained. "I was almost of victim of her once. She's been tracking me down ever since."

The crazy bitch laughed. "A brat huh? YOU KNOW BETTER NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" A shadowy figure appeared next to her. "Odin! Let's send them to the abyss!"

"As you wish, Keeper of Death." The shadow replied plainly as Alyss grasp his hand. The shadow engulfed her.

"Okay, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! IS THIS SOME RPG GAME?!" Adam complained. The shadow finally cleared up. Alyss now had a scythe covered with chain, a dark purple cape covering her back, and chain-like wings.

"Behold!" She announced insanely as her aura crushed us. "I am Alyss, Keeper of Death!" She glared insanely at us. "And I'll happily steal your soul!" With a swing of her scythe, the burning sparks of fire turned into dark sparks of hell.

"Everyone! We need to defeat her quickly!" Ellie yelled.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Adam commented as an arte symbol appeared on his hand. "_Tri-Disaster_!"

A explosion of air, flames, and hail struck the insane bitch. Adam breathing was heavy.

"... She's still standing." We heard Ant mumble as the colored smoke from the arte cleared. Ant was right. Her left arm was bleeding, but she was still standing.

"What the?! Usually no one can stand up to Tri-Disaster..." Adam cursed under his breath as the insane bitch vanished. She reappeared in front of him.

"Lucky-Lucky~! You're first~!" She sang sadistically as she slashed Adam. It slashed his shoulder. It went deep.

Adam backed away as Chim and Ellie took his place. He fell into Ant's arms.

"S-Sky! S-Stay with me! Come on!" Ant yelled as Sky tried his best to breathe normally. Ant started use his healing artes.

"D-Dakota, wrap some cloth over that gash." He ordered. I pulled out a handkerchief that I luckily bring along as I tried my best to ignore the battle. It was big enough to stop Adam's wound from getting infected.

"Dakota..." He manage to say. "H-Help... Chim and E-Ellie... Stop A-Alyss..."

I nodded and ran to the battle. Chim manage to caught Alyss off guard somehow while Ellie casted light-elemented artes.

I myself are not good with scatting spells, so I aimed a arrow at Alyss and shot her arm.

She screamed in pain and was off-guard. Chim used this moment to stab her other arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed throughout the forest. Heck, I wouldn't be surprise her scream reached Apollo. "Am I... Gonna have to play my Trump Card already?..."

She paused. "Really?... Alright then... Hee hee hee hee hee~!" She giggled uncontrollably.

"No no no..." I heard Ellie curse. "Everyone! Be on your guard!"

She laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA~! It's time for doomsday~!" She spin her scythe. "Odin! Father! Let destruction rain~!" We heard explosions, then I blacked-out. As I fell into darkness, pain stung all over my body.

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V...**

I opened my eyes. There was bits of fire around us and some fallen trees. My shades were near my head, broken and battered. I hadn't notice, but Ant was on top of me, hugging me tightly and breathing heavy.

"A-A-Ant?..." I said softly as I sat up and held Ant in my arms. Half of his body was covered with blood and his right eye was scrunched up shut. "A-Ant! Come on, stay with me!"

Ant woke up. "S-Sky? Are you... Alright?"

I hesitantly nodded. "Yes! But, you—"

Ant cutted me off. "The others... H-Help them..."

I glanced over to my friends. Ellie was trying to help Dakota and Chim up. She somehow manage to drag them here.

"Sky?" Ellie asked as she clenched her shoulder, which was bleeding. "D-Do you know any healing artes?"

I shook my head. "I'm not that skilled with healing."

"Crap... I'm not skilled myself either..." She mumbled. She gasp and turned around. "No... She's still alive? After all that destruction?..."

Sadly, she was right. That mother-fucker was still alive, though she was heavily damaged.

She staggered towards us. "You... Are an interference..." She stop to catch her breathe. "You have to die..."

Despite my injuries, I grabbed my sword and stepped in front of Ellie.

"S-Sky, what the hell ar—" I cutted her off.

"I'm... Gonna get revenge." I said. Alyss started to run towards me.

"DIIEEEEE!" She swung her scythe at me. I rose my sword, but I couldn't move.

'_No... Not right n—' _My thought was cutted off by a familiar voice.

"Adam, DO NOT DIE."

And my eyes were blinded by light.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. I was floating deep in the ocean.

"I'm dreaming... Again?" I asked myself. I saw birds fly past me. "What the fuc—"

"Isn't this amazing? Your mind?" I heard a ghostly voice ask me as I turned around. There, standing in front of me, was a girl. She was around my age and had shoulder length navy-blue hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and she wore a old raggy black dress. She had 6 appendages on her back... Wait, appendages?

"Y-You're a fucking squid!" I cursed as she glared at me with irritation.

"I am part squid! It's not my fault they mutated me with a squid!" She yelled as I flinched at her loud voice. She seems polite and all, but she's pretty rowdy.

"Are... Are you the one from my dream?" I asked her. She nodded triumphantly.

"Yes I am. I am Harpo the Rowdy Mob Soul. And you, Adam, are my Mob Host."

I blinked. I think I heard about Mob Souls before. People say that they grant you power or something like that.

"What? W-What do you mean?" I asked her, still a little startled.

"Mob Souls are sprites that have elemental powers, such as wind or void or fire." Harpo explained. "Though we are still spirtes, we can not fight without a physical form. So that's what you and your friends come in handy." She smiled like a cat. "When we need a host, we scavage the area for a human's soul. We peer into that soul and see if it is capable of handling a Mob Soul."

"So," I spoke. "My friends and I... Were chosen?..."

Harpo smiled. "Think of it as an honor." She walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Now you have power. Power to protect."

I stayed silent. I bit my lip as I pondered.

"I need to make a contract with you if you want to wield my power." She said with seriousness. "Do you except my contract?"

I nodded. "Of course." If Alyss is not defeated, everyone will be in danger. "I except the contract."

Harpo nodded. She extended her tentacles. "Behold, the Guardian of Heaven!" Her tentacles perced my chest. I closed my eyes. There was no pain.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, Alyss was knocked back. I didn't even touch her.

"Ahh~! It is good to be out again~!" I heard Harpo say. I turned to my left. Harpo was there, wielding my platinum sword.

"A-Adam?" Dakota said as he stood up. "What happen? Who is she?"

The rest was staring at me like I was an alien. I shrugged.

"She's a... A Mob Soul..." I said. Harpo playfully bonked my head.

"Alright now, are you ready?" She asked me. Hesitantly, I nodded. "Alright then~!" She grasp me hand. She disappeared into air and surrounded me with wind. I felt myself grasp a scythe. When the wind cleared up, I was wielding a budder-colored scythe with emerald gems here and there. I had a white cape on my back, along with feathery wings.

"I'm... Just like her..." I mumbled. Everyone was staring at me.

"Adam..." Dakota was dumbfounded. "... Ah! Watch out!"

Alyss charged at me once more. My legs moved on their own and they jumped. I flew, dodging her attack. I was actually flying.

"N-No way..." I gasp.

'_Adam! Focus!' _I heard Harpo yell at me. '_She is wide open! Strike now!'_

I dove down and swung my scythe.

* * *

Congratulations readers, you get a long chapter! :D

I have to say, this chapter was fun to write. I think I did a decent job writing the action parts. :)

Why is Harpo a squid thing? You'll probably find out later.

Or if you payed attention to the chapter, Harpo said that 'they' mutated her with a squid. :)

Quiz time!: Who do you think 'Father' is when Alyss mentioned him? Put your guess in the review section along with your opinion about this chapter! Is this chapter good or bad?

Alright, see ya later doods. :)

* * *

**"I see SkyLox."** **-Bodil40**


	7. Kill: Jordan's and Sky's POV

Updates are slow, school's being a dick, nerdy foeva.

-MinecraftManiacBunny.

* * *

**Jordan's P.O.V...**

I woke up from my 'nap'. I was at my desk in my room. I can't remember what I was doing earlier.

After rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my red-framed glasses. I cleaned them and placed it on the bridge of my nose. Once I did that, I looked outside the window.

There was people running around, either carrying supplies or leading horses. I raised an eyebrow.

_'What's going on?'_ I thought as I opened the window, letting in some air in the stuffy stiff room. _'Were we attacked?'_

Just when I was about to yell at someone to ask what was happening, Dawn barged into my room.

"Jordan, are you coming or not?!" She suddenly asked me. I blinked and stared at her blankly.

"W-What do you mean? W-What's going on?" Dawn stared at me like I was inhuman.

"The forest that Sky and the others were sent to investigate was said to had a explosion and a forest fire!" Dawn yelled at me. My eyes widened.

_'Ant!'_

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V...**

My scythe clashed with Alyss's sliver chained scythe. I manage to wound her shoulder, but she resisted and was still standing. We kept clashing scythes for what felt like for centuries.

"DiE, diE, dIe, DIe..." I could hear her say under her breathe. She seriously has some problems*. Harpo moved my left leg and made me kick Alyss. I manage to knock her back somehow.

"I didn't do that!" I yelped. I felt Harpo roll her eyes.

_"I did that. I will control your legs while you fight. Sounds fair?" _I rolled my eyes.

_'Fine.'_ I thought. I charged at Alyss, who managed to guard herself from my attack.

I swore I saw a tear drop from her cheek. Alyss suddenly started to slash at me recklessly. I could still block her attacks. She was yelling as did this.

"GAHAHAHHHHAAHHHHHHHHH!" She bashed and bashed and bashed. As she did this, tears leaked out of her eyes as her face showed pain.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ I asked Harpo.

_'I have no idea.' _She said. Then I heard another voice.

_"I... Don't... Wanna... Fight... Anymore!"_

"H-Huh?!" I can tell Harpo was surprised too. The voice spoke again.

_"Please, I don't wanna fight anymore. Just kill me. That way, I can repent for my sins." _It sounded like Alyss's voice, but much quieter.

_"I think it's Alyss's uncorupted presence." _Harpo explained. I was still confused— ignoring the fact that Alyss's 'body' was still trying to kill me.

"Corupted what?" I asked out loud— also ignoring the fact that Dakota and the others were looking at me like I was mentally insane. Harpo sighed.

_"This is going to take a long time..."_ Harpo sighed once more. _"Over time, when someone makes a contract with a Mob Soul, they get 'corupted'. In other words, they do not have the right soul for weilding a Mob Soul's power, so they get mentally unstable."_

I mournfully stared at Alyss's corupted body as Harpo stayed silent for a bit.

_"She must have snapped over time..." _I clenched my eyelids shut. I knew were this was going. _"Adam, you know you have t—"_

"But she's like a human!" I retorted. "She's trapped inside herself! I can't just kill her!"

_"Adam please," _I heard Alyss plea. _"Trust your Mob Soul and kill me."_

I had Harpo kick Alyss again, this time in the gut. She stop to catch her breathe.

_"Do you want me to take over?"_ Harpo asked me, concerned about me. I nodded slightly, a tear rolling down my scratched cheek. I felt my arms going numb. I guess Harpo just took control already. 'I' walked up to Alyss and grabbed her neck. Her eyes were lifeless-like as she stared at me. I closed my eyes.

_ "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." _I heard her uncorupted presence say. I cried silently. I don't want to kill an innocent person, even though Alyss's uncorupted presence isn't really a human.

"Rest in peace." I mumbled. I felt Harpo pierce my bloody budder scythe into Alyss's chest.

* * *

It's short, so what? SO WHAT?!

... Ahem, uh... Uh, I liek SkyLoxUniverse. :3

*Uh, no derp Sky!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and all of that good stuff. I decided to cut this short because I'm planning to do a SkyLoxUniverse fanfic one-shot smutty-smut thingy... -w-

*slurp* I luv meh some Yaoi.

* * *

**"Yoshi~!" -SetoSorcerer**


	8. Flashback of The Guardian of the Heavens

SO, no SkyLoxUniverse fanfic upload. I canceled it. :3

By the way, I AM NOT DEAD. :3

Enjoy this special chapter or whatever.

* * *

The trunk stopped. I opened my eyes and streched. I was 9 back then and just had moved from a different capitol. I was sad about doing it, but it was a change from a always-snowing-like-no-tomorrow capitol.

"Adam," My dad said. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah..." I said, still feeling down.

"Don't worry Adam. When we settle in, everthing will all be better." He reasured me as he flashed a grin at me. "Mom is still far behind. Do you want to look around?"

I wanted to shrug, but instead I nodded. My dad helped me get out of the trunk, since the truck was huge. And I was a... small kid back then.

"I have some cash. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Starving." I smiled. My dad smiled. We park the truck and headed to the nearest fast-food resturant.

* * *

The nearest fast-food resturant was in the downtown area, so there was swarms of people surronding us as we walked through. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a head wearing headphones and a head wearing a gray beanie. I ignored it.

We made it to the resturant. My dad said to wait outside while he ordered the food. So I just sat there.

It was sunny and bright. There was no clouds in the sky and it wasn't that hot nor humid. It was so perfect.

"The sky... I love it..." I heard myself mumble. Now beggining to be bored, I looked around. Nothing much. There were tons of people in the downtown area as I said before. I saw kids my age, but I didn't bother talking to them.

My dad finally came out of the resturant. He handed me a sandwich. I nibbled and gnawed on it. My dad laughed.

"You look like a cat eating like that!" He commented as he took a big bite out of his sandwich. I laughed at him.

"You look like a hipo then." We bothed laughed together. I fell silent though. My dad frowned. "Adam?"

"I... Really miss him..." I felt my eyes water. All of the laughing just reminded me of... "I-Ian... Sniff..." I wiped away my tears while I was eating my sandwich. "Sniff, Sniff... Sandwich, nom nom..." I smiled a bit.

* * *

After a while, we headed to our new house. My mom was there. She immediatly embrased me in a hug.

"Oh god, I thought you guys got lost or something." I heard her mumble. I felt her touch my cheek. "Huh? Your eyes are puffy? What happend?" She looked at Dad. "Eric? What happend?"

"Ian." He just said. Mom looked at me in the eyes before she hugged me again. "We should probably move all our stuff inside the house before it the sun sets." We all nodded. I remember helping my mom carry boxes inside while my dad got out all the furniture inside before I passed out.

* * *

About three days later, I was outside, sitting under a tree. We successfully moved all of our things in the house and settled in happily. But minute by minute, I was still feeling down.

"... Why don't other kids talk to me?" I asked out loud. "Is it because I wear Ian's shades?" I placed my hand on the frame. "Then I should just..." I took them off and snugged them into my pants pocket. I was feeling down and lonely still. "I miss being in Yuki-Onna! I miss Ian!" I would have cry right there and then, until a soccer ball fell into my lap. "Huh?"

A boy with pure-red eyes ran up to me. "Sorry dude! I kicked it a lil' too far!" He was smiling. "Huh? Are you new to Apollo?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm, uh, Adam."

He grinned at me. "Mine's Ty!" I saw his friend run up to us. He was wearing a teal sweater along with teal slacks. "Ty! Did you lost the b— Eh?" He stared at me. "Ah! You're the new kid!"

I chuckled. "Eh he he he... Yep. I'm Adam."

The boy in the teal sweater smiled. "I'm Jason! Say, you wanna play soccer with us?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yeah! Sure!"

* * *

Ty and Jason led me to their 'soccer field'. A fence was surrounding it. Their soccer ball must have gone over the fence...

There was two boys standing in the middle of the field. One was wearing a red-hoody and the other one was wearing a... Bear hat?

"Hmm?" The boy with the red-hoody glanced at me. "Who dis be Jason?"

"This is Adam, he's new." Jason announced as I waved.

"Nice to meet you Adam!" The boy in the bear hat said before he tackled me. Ouch.

"Jerome..." Ty sighed as he helped me and the boy in the bear hat up. "Why don't you introduce yourself first before you do anything rough?"

"Hahaha..." He chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I'm Jerome. And that guy over there is Mitch."

Mitch waved. "I also go by Bajan or Benja."

I chuckled. "Hahaha... Mitch, Jerome, got it." Then I glanced at Ty and Jason. "So, are we gonna play soccer or not."

Ty blinked. "Oh crap, that's right! We have an uneven amount people so..." I ended up being with Jason and Mitch as my teammates. It was a good game at least. We were somehow tied.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. What time of day was it, the type of tempurature it was, the tone of our voices as we yelled at our teammates to pass the ball, the laughter afterwords, I never forgotten anything from that day forth.

It was important day, since that was the day I met my best friends.

* * *

A few months after my accounter with Jason, Ty, Jerome, and Mitch, I was in school and doing student-kiddy stuff along with my new friends. Though on this certain day, I was about to meet someone very important.

It was rainy, cloudy, and cold. On that day, I was running some arrands for my parents. Yeah, it's not believable, but my parents don't mind. They think I'm responsible enough to do stuff for them.

I was walking to another store. I was holding my oddly huge umbrella in my hand and some bags in my other. I stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

It was gray. Pure gray. Not to mension the endless pouring of cold hard water.

Sighing, I tried to get the other store. I happened to pass by the cemetery. I haven't explored that area. Curiously, I entered it.

It wasn't that big, so I wasn't afraid. I slowly walked around, just to see all the different graves. I saw one that caught my eye.

_'Rose Parks'_ it read. Parks is Jason's last name... Maybe I'll ask him about it later.

Further and further, I walked in a isle with oddly huge gravestones. I read some of them. They weren't people I know of.

_"Why am I even in the cemetery right now? I should just— Huh?"_ They was a girl, crying in front of one of the huge graves. She was my age and had long lilac hair. She was wearing a dull blue dress, which looked expencive.

"Umm..." I approuched the girl, who didn't seem to notice me due to her sobbing. "Uh... Are you okay?..."

She looked up at me. She had the darkest shade of blue eyes and her skin was pale. "Ughhh... Hic..." Then out of nowhere, she jumped at me and started to hug me. "Wahhh! Mama! Papa!"

I paniced. "W-W-W-W-What? I don't! I mean!" I felt my face turn red. "Hold on! What's wrong?!"

She backed away and sniffed. Then she pointed to the grave. I read the incarvement.

_'Jamie and Lawrence Collens'_ it read. This must be the girl's parents._  
_

"Oh..." I said quietly. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

The girl shook her head. "It's fine... I-I'm sorry I jumped at you like that. It's not like me to do that."

"N-No!" I replied. "Don't be!" I stared down at the ground. I could tell that our faces were red as cherries. "W-Well, since we're here, we should introduce ourselves! My name's Adam."

She looked at me, staring into my light brown eyes, "Mine is Dawnables. But I guess... You can call me Dawn!" She suddenly grasped my hand. "How about I treat you to some sweets? I have enough money for the both of us!" She dragged me out of the gloomy place.

"Wha? H-Hold it!"

* * *

Dawn dragged me to a small nearby cafe, which—I had to admit— had really good pasteries.

I stared at Dawn as we ate our small slices of cake. "Dawn, why are you even doing this. To a stranger, more or less."

Dawn kept her small spoon in her mouth. "I, um,..." Silence. "I need... Someone other than my uncle and aunt..." She flashed a small smile at me. "And you seem like good guy, Adam."

I blushed. "Heh heh..." Even though we barely spend a lot of time together, I could already tell that we were already good friends.

We exited out of the cafe. A man with glasses walked up to us.

"Dawn!" He hugged Dawn. "Thank God you're okay! Do not run away like that ever again!"

"I'm sorry Uncle!" Then Dawn explained what she did after she ran away.

"I see...," He glanced at me. "Adam, is it? Thank you for watching over Dawn." And with that, they started to walk away.

Silently, I opened my umbrella and held it up. I walked towards the outskirts of the city, until I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Wha?"

Dawn was there, smiling at me. She handed me a piece of notebook paper. "It's my address. You can come over to my apartment and play some video games with me if you want to."

My body shook as I took the paper. "A-Alright!"

We said our farewells as we walked opposite ways. Like wise with Jason, Ty, and the others; I still cherish the day I met Dawn.

* * *

"...Ky... Sky?"

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Dawn's face.

"Mmmnn..." I was sleeping on her lap, under a nicely shaded tree. "Mornin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Seto said it's time for another mission."

"We just finished one last night!" I complained. She rolled her eyes again. I sighed. "Fine..." I grabbed my sword and Dawn's spear. I passed her spear to her as we ran towards Chief's office.

"Say, Adam?"

"What's up?"

"What were you dreaming about? You said Jason's and Ty's name."

"Oh, uh..." I trailed off. "It's nothing really."

"..." She was silent.

"Uh... Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Uhh..." I saw her face turn red. "S-Same here..." Then she flashed me her small innocent smile.

And with that, I grinned back at her.

* * *

I dunno. I just wanna add a little flashback-thingy thing.

Uh... It's 12 o'clock right now... I'm tired... And... Uh...

... GOOD NIGHT WASHINGTON. 83

* * *

**"Luigi! Luigi!" -Deadlox/Luigilox**


	9. Recovery: Dawn's and Ty's POV

I don't know why writing fanfics are taking to long. I deeply apologize for not uploading stories and chapters sooner. D:

Anyways, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V... Oh, time skip from Chapter 7, btw.**

I sat next to Adam, who was sleeping, along with Mr. and Mrs. Badrawl. Ant, Adam, and the others came back, with the help of the Guild, from the 'battle' they were in. Intelligence say that forces from the Nether was the cause of all the commotion in Primrose Woods. And they ambushed Adam and the others.

When Adam and the others came back, they had scars and scratches all over their bodies. Ellie's collarbone was broken, Dakota's back was covered in scratches as well as Chim's, Adam was sore and had many bruises, not to mention his slashed up shoulder, and Ant... He was in worse condition. Half of his body had scratches and bruises. It was just horrible, I can't say anymore.

"Dawn, aren't you gonna visit Taylor?" Mr. Badrawl asked me. I shrugged.

"I want to see Adam when he wakes up." I said as I trailed his shoulder, which surprising healed up in a blink of an eye.

"Alright then," He said. "Then we'll go visit Taylor. If Adam wakes up, tell him that we're glad he's alright."

"Right." I nodded as Mr. and Mrs. Badrawl left the room. "Adam... Didn't I told you? I told you to come back safe. There're still dangerous stuff out there..."

"I know. I heard you." I faced Adam, who sat up on his sickbed. "A-Adam?!"

He grinned. "You worry to much you know."

I frowned. "Well, I don't want anyone else to disappear anymore!"

"S-Sorry." He lowered his head and stared into his hands. "... I'm so sorry."

I stared at him. I never seen him like this, what am I suppose to do when Adam is down?

"Adam," I held his hand. "It's alright now. You can rest and not worry about anything now, okay?"

He stared into my dark blue eyes as he nodded. "Okay. Thank you Dawn." And he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V... **

I stared at the ceiling as I breathed quietly. It was already 11 at night, and I was still restless. Ever since Adam came back, I feel like... I dunno, I feel like I'm nothing and... Useless. It's... Hard to explain.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jason fast asleep. He didn't bother changing into different clothes, so he was wearing his normal clothes, a teal sweater with teal pants on.

_'Ugh... I have to much energy...' _I thought. _'I'll go on a walk.'_ I got up and put on a shirt. I grabbed my gray sweater just in case. I was out of my room, and ran into Captain.

"S-Sorry Captain." I said quietly. "Why are you up?"

He blushed. "I'm visiting Ant and Ellie." Then he headed out the door.

"I guess he didn't have time earlier." I said to myself as I headed out the door. There was still a commotion outside with people carrying supplies and feed the animals and such. "Why's everyone working so... Early, I guess..."

"It's chores." I heard a soft voice reply. I jumped. "L-L-Luna!"

She stared at me with her empty gray eyes. "Everyone works a nightly shift. We switch places with the daily shifters every 3 months."

"So, I'm guessing you're taking nightly shift." Luna nodded.

"Yeah. I'm on messaging and mail duty. Which reminds me," She pulled out a crisp letter from her bag. "It's from the Lox family in Olympus Capitol."

"I guess it's from Sis..." I said as I opened the envelope. I skimmed it.

"... Parents doing well. I'm doing well. Got a job at retire center for the elderly. Money will be sent to you in a few weeks... I'll come visit you at the Guild. Winking Face..." I raised an eyebrow. "Guess we'll be expecting a visitor soon."

"Oh," Luna blinked. "I need to show you something." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the training grounds.

* * *

She pointed to the doors. "It's unlocked." She pushed the door, which opened with a small squeak. "I saw Dad lock it earlier. It's not suppose to be unlocked." Sighing, I entered the train grounds. "HA! RAH!" Yelling was heard throughout the grounds. Adam was there, with his Platinum Sword and a navy blue-haired girl instructing him. "Slash faster!"

I sat down on a chair and watched Adam trained. There it goes. That feeling again. The feeling of being useless. Everytime I looked at the girl, it makes me feel weak. I don't know why. I just know, if I don't become stronger, Jason and everyone else,...

... I can't say anymore...

* * *

Okay all my peoplez, I need your help! Being the lazy me, I need an OC from you guys. Get ready to request like no tomorrow!

Here's is how I would like the request to look like:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Weapon(Optional):**

**History(Optional): (It had to do with being Ty's older sister btw. SPOILER ALERT.)[Maniac knows this part is stupid btw. She's just very stressed out]**

I would like it if you guys would PM me the request. But, if your are a Guest and you want to submit a OC, use the review section. And if you don't mind, can you please state your 'nickname' so I can give you credit. :)

Your request will be in a drawing, so cross your fingers that I'll pick yours. ;) The OC will be chosen on Saturday, October 19th.

Alright, ready, set, SPA—, I mean, send! ^^'

See you doods later.

* * *

**"D-Da Fuck?! Did that tree explode?!" -HuskyMudkipz**


	10. WINNER UPDATE SHTUFF

Alright, I'll make this quick! 83

So, the OC drawing winner?

... YoshiBoshi's Alexis! :D

Whooo~! Congrats Yoshi! :D Alexis will have the honors of being Ty's sister!

Anyways, thank you to all of the peoplez who submitted their OCs. :)

... Uh, that's all for the OC thingy... Now for dem updates! 83

-The 10th chapter won't be posted up right away. :P

-Won't be on Fanfiction for a while. Focusing on studies. :P

* * *

K then, that's all really.

Congrats YoshiBoshi, 10th chapter in progress, and FANFICS GOIN' SLOW. ._.

I'm sorry bro. 3:

K, baaaiiii~


End file.
